Feliz San Valentín
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: Goenji no busca que regalarle a Kazemaru para este 14 de febrero pero con la ayuda de sus amigos pudo conseguirlo


FELIZ SAN VALENTIN

EL 14 de febrero llego en la ciudad Inazuma, algunos de los jugadores del equipo Inazuma Japón legendario estaban preparando un regalo para sus parejas, a excepción del goleador de fuego quien no sabe que podrá obsequiarle a su novio peli-azul.

Goenji: vamos chicos, aconséjenme ¿Qué podre darle a Kazemaru?

Fudou: eso es problema tuyo.

Goenji: gracias por tu cooperación Fudou –Dijo de manera sarcástica con la vena saltada-

Kidou: no estas ayudando Fudou –replico el chico de rastas regañando a su novio- piensa Goenji ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a Kazemaru?

Goenji: ¿a parte de mí?

Kidou: si, aparte de ti –con una gota en la nuca-

Endo: ya sé, porque no le haces una cena, ¿Sabes cocinar no?

Goenji: si, se cocinar.

Fubuki: ¿y en donde piensas que podría ser un lugar adecuado para que cenen? –Pregunto el albino al tiempo que se acercaba a su pareja de la banda naranja-

Goenji: mmmmm, ahora que lo dices, creo que en mi casa, podría ser en el patio junto a la piscina.

Endo: claro y puedes decorar con velas, pétalos de flores, algunos globos.

Goenji: claro.

Hiroto: y ¿crees tener el tiempo suficiente para tener todo preparado?

Goenji: -eso es algo que al peli-crema no le vino a la mente- estoy acabado, soy el peor novio en el mundo –dijo en depresión sentado en un rincón, todos los presentes les salieron una gota en la cabeza-

Endo: tranquilo Goenji, todos te ayudaremos a que tengas todo listo para esta noche ¿no es así amigos?

Todos: ¡SI!

Sakuma: pero ¿Y si Kazemaru nos ve por alguna parte de la ciudad?

Goenji: no lo había pensado.

Hiroto: tranquilo Goenji, le diré a Midorikawa que distraiga a Kazemaru en lo que preparamos todo.

Sakuma: buena idea, yo también podría ir con ellos y le pediría a Genda que te ayude Goenji.

Goenji: enserio, gracias chicos ustedes son los mejores.

Y así todos salieron de compras para preparar todo para la sorpresa de Kazemaru: Goenji fue a varios súper mercados a comprar los ingredientes para la cena y acabando arreglaría la casa para empezar a cocinar, Kidou compraría las velas llevándose a Fudou arrastrado, Endo junto a su novio Fubuki fueron a las florerías consiguiendo rosas rojas, blancas y algunas azules, Hiroto en compañía de Genda consiguieron los globos, el albino peli-rojo llamo a su pareja contándole el plan de Goenji, Midorikawa entendió y junto con Sakuma invitaron a Kazemaru a pasear lejos de la ciudad. Los chicos llegaron a la casa del goleador con los objetos acordados y empezaron a decorar la casa con los globos en las escaleras y una que otras en algunos jarrones encontrados en el patio junto a la piscina, con los pétalos de las rosas rojas y blancas decoraron el camino que lleva al patio al igual que la piscina llena de una fresca agua con los pétalos flotando en ella, y las velas, varias velas en el jardín acompañado de una mesa siendo tapado con un mantel blanco con 2 velas encima y otros pétalos, cubiertos y platos en dicha mesa. Goenji con los pétalos de las rosas azules y con otras velas que sobraban decoro su habitación; el peli-crema se acercó a una mesita de noche dicha mesita tenía un cajón, abrió dicho cajón y metió un objeto que al parecer fue una cajita, miro el reloj colgado en la pared y eran ya casi las 8 de la noche, salió de su recamara para terminar de preparar la casa.

Por otro lado Midorikawa y Sakuma llevaban por todas partes a Kazemaru, ahora se encontraban en un centro comercial comprándole ropa, algo que el peli-azul no sabía, ni menos es que sus 2 amigos tienen un plan para prepararlo esta noche.

Kazemaru: chicos ¿Por qué estoy vestido así? –Vestía un esmoquin negro al igual que sus zapatos, camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata azul fuerte-

Midorikawa: te queda bien ¿Verdad Sakuma?

Sakuma: claro, es el indicado

Midorikawa: perfecto, nos los llevamos.

Kazemaru: ¿QUÉ?

CON GOENJI

Endo: terminamos chicos.

Fubuki: quedo muy hermoso la decoración.

Goenji: gracias a todos por ayudarme.

Genda: no fue nada –le dijo colocando su mano en uno de los hombros del peli-crema- ahora solo tienes que avisarle a Kazemaru que venga a tu casa.

Hiroto: nosotros nos vamos antes de que llegue Kazemaru.

Kidou: tienes razón, vámonos chicos.

Todos se despedían del peli-crema incluyendo hasta Fudou que no quería pero su novio de rastas lo convención, ya encontrados en la puerta se destinaban a ir no sin antes de que cierto castaño le dirigiera una palabras a Goenji.

Endo: feliz día de san Valentín Goenji, diviértete –esto último lo menciono en forma picaron haciendo sonrojar al goleador de fuego- adiós –cierra la puerta de la casa dejando a un Goenji solo y con las mejillas rojas.

Goenji: -deja salir un suspiro de su boca- bueno, me daré un baño y luego le mandare un mensaje a Ichirouta para que venga- dicho lo anterior, Shuuya ya se encontraba limpio y vestido empezó a buscar su celular ya que lo encontró le escribe un mensaje al peli-azul invitándolo a su casa.

DE VUELTA CON KAZEMARU

Midorikawa: ¡ES ENSERIO!

Kazemaru: Mido no grites y si es enserio –se le forma una sonrisa en los labios- Pienso decírselo a Goenji como regalo de San Valentín.

Sakuma: ¿Y ya pensaste cómo?

Kazemaru: bueno, no se lo diré así por hablar, sino que le daré un regalo que tengo en mi mochila.

Midorikawa: a bueno –se escucha el timbre de un celular- Kaze, tu cel está sonando.

Kazemaru: -saca de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila su celular- es un mensaje de Shuuya –empieza a leer el mensaje-

Mensaje: Ichirouta, te espero en mi casa, no tardes por favor.

Kazemaru: chicos, me tengo que ir a casa de Goenji.

Midorikawa: muy bien, nosotros te llevamos.

Kazemaru: gracias chicos.

Los 3 chicos subieron al auto de Midorikawa, su novio Hiroto le había enseñado a manejar y como regalo de 8 años de noviazgo le compro un auto; llegaron a la casa de Shuuya dejando a Kazemaru en la rejilla.

Kazemaru: gracias por traerme chicos.

Sakuma: no hay de qué.

Midorikawa: no nos debes nada Kaze.

Kazemaru: muchas gracias.

Midorikawa: por cierto, me debes el helado del otro día.

Kaze/Sakuma: ¡MIDO! –gritaron en forma de regaño con la venita saltada-

Midorikawa: bueno ya, nos vemos Kaze –se retiraron del lugar-

Kazemaru: Mido eres un problema –el peli-azul se había dado cuenta de que- hay no, aún sigo vestido con este estúpido esmoquin, ya para qué.

La rejilla ya se encontraba abierta, cosa que le extrañaba a Ichirouta, empezó a caminar a dirección de la puerta, ya estando en la casa y enfrente de la puerta toco el timbre esperando a que Shuuya le abriera la puerta. Al otro lado de dicha puerta se encontraba un Shuuya desesperado, esperaba a que su novio llegara y su desesperación se fue al oír el timbre sonar, se levantó del sofá donde se encontraba sentado, abrió la puerta principal encontrándose al amor de su vida buen vestido.

Goenji: Hola Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: Hola Shuuya –recibe un beso en los labios por parte del peli-crema, entra a la casa y se sorprende al ver la sala decorada con los pétalos en el piso al igual que las velas encendidas y los globos en las escaleras sin mencionar algunas serpentinas con corazones en el techo y las paredes- Shuuya es, es hermoso.

Goenji: y aún hay más –dicho esto, se acerca a Kazemaru por la espalda para tapar sus ojos con sus manos-

Kazemaru: ¿Más?

Goenji: Solo deja que te guía –empieza a caminar con Ichirouta a su merced, pasaron por la sala, la cocina hasta llegar al lugar destinado, el patio- ¿estás listo? –le susurra en el oído de su novio-

Kazemaru: Sí

Goenji: contare hasta tres y te destapare los ojos ¿de acuerdo?

Kazemaru: de acuerdo.

Goenji: una, dos, tres –le destapa los ojos del peli-azul- feliz día de San Valentín.

Kazemaru: -no podría hablar por la sorpresa que se llevó, para Ichirouta era hermoso el patio viendo los arboles con algunos focos, los pétalos danzando con la ayuda del agua encontrada en la piscina una que otra vela alrededor de dicha piscina y la mesa para dos- Shuuya –se lanza a los brazos de su novio- gracias, te amo –lo empieza a comer a besos.

Goenji: es tu regalo pero eso no es todo, aún hay más pero eso más adelante ¿está bien? –pasa sus brazos por la cintura del peli-azul.

Kazemaru: de acuerdo.

Goenji: Bien, permíteme llevar tu mochila a mi habitación.

Kazemaru: está bien –le entrega el objeto-

Goenji: no tardo –le deposita un beso en la mejilla del otro, entro a la casa y luego a su habitación dejando la mochila de su novio en el sofá, regreso con su pareja que aun observaba el lugar, lo abraza por atrás rodeando su cintura- y bien ¿Quieres cenar?

Kazemaru: mmmmm, si –fue liberado del abrazo de Goenji para caminar junto a él con las manos entrelazadas rumbo a la mesa, llegaron a la mesa y Shuuya para complacer a su novio arrimo la silla para que Ichirouta se sentara- Gracias.

Goenji: De nada –se acercó a otra mesa que estaba cerca de la otra solo que esta era un poco más grande que encima se encontraba una olla y un par de platos, Goenji empezó a servir la comida para él y su pareja, ya que termino se acercó al peli-azul para entregarle su platillo- es pollo salteado con piña y cacahuates, disfrútalo.

Kazemaru: gracias amor –vio a su pareja sirviendo una copa de champagne no llego ni a la mitad de la copa ya que a Ichirouta no le agradaba nada las bebidas alcohólicas, dudo en tomar la bebida pero solo sería un trago no es que le haría daño el alcohol ¿o es que el champagne lo tenga? Se preguntaba eso por la cabeza y llego a la conclusión de recibir la copa que su novio le ofrecía- gracias –dijo mientras sostenía del tallo de la copa.

Goenji: de nada –sirvió otra copa que es para el con la diferencia de que el champagne llego justo a la mitad- Salud Ichirouta, por este día.

Kazemaru: Salud –hace chocar de una manera suave su copa con la de Goenji, tomo un sorbo y empezó a degustar el platillo- esta delicioso Shuuya.

Goenji: me alegra de que te haya gustado, la cocine para ti.

Kazemaru: tú bien sabes que tus platillos me encantan.

Y así fue como inicio del San Valentín de ambos empezó con una cena romántica y una charla entre ellos, después de que terminaran de comer el de piel morena le ofreció como postre una tartaleta de chocolate y caramelo, una de las cosas que a Kazemaru le gusta de su novio, al terminar el postre se dispusieron a sentarse en el suave césped observando el cielo nocturno con las luces de las estrellas y la luna en un hermoso tono blanco. Kazemaru caminaba cerca de la piscina pero fue empujado por Goenji quien con un clavado se adentró en la piscina para acompañar a Ichirouta, ambos se reían de la broma y el chico peli-azul fue silenciado por su pareja por un beso, un beso donde participaban las lenguas de ambos; se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que faltaba el oxígeno, decidieron salir de la piscina y ducharse juntos en la tina del baño que se encontraba en la recamara del goleador.

Ya que se hayan terminado de duchar se fueron acostar a la cama sin tener ninguna prenda de vestir puesta, las luces de las lámparas estaban apagadas a excepción el de las velas que son las únicas en iluminar la recamara, la sección de besos de la pareja paso a ser contacto labio a piel Shuuya disfrutaba de la suave piel del peli-azul dejaba una que otra marca en el cuello y pecho del menor haciéndolo gemir de placer, siempre que tenían una noche de pasión el mayor siempre dejaba una marca al menor dándole a entender que no solo a él si no al todo el mundo que Ichirouta le pertenecía. No pasaron a nada más que los besos y las caricias y para terminar la noche ambos se dieron el último beso en los labios, el goleador junto con su novio se recostaron cómodamente cubiertos con una sábana blanca Kazemaru recostó su cabeza en el pecho del peli-crema escuchando los latidos del corazón de este último mientras que este acariciaba el suave cabello suelto del menor para al fin ambos quedaran sumamente dormidos.

Amaneció un nuevo día, Goenji fue el primero en despertar por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana de su recamara, se levantó de la cama y saco de su armario unos pantalones para vestirse y otro para su pareja, se adentró al baño y a causa del sonido de la puerta Kazemaru despertó, junto a él tenía el pantalón entendiendo que es para él, se levantó de la cama y acto seguido se vistió con dicha prenda. El ex velocista esperaba a que su peli-crema saliera del baño para desayunar juntos, Goenji salió del baño encontrándose a su novio sentado en el pequeño sofá.

Goenji: buenos días amor –se acercó para depositarle un pequeño beso en la frente.

Kazemaru: buenos días Shuuya –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios acompañado con un tono carmesí en las mejillas.

Goenji: Ichirouta, como segundo regalo te quiero proponer algo –se acercaba a la mesita de noche y del cajón saco una pequeña cajita roja.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué cosa?

Goenji: Ichirouta Kazemaru, eres el amor de mi vida y quiero que siempre lo seas acompañándome en toda mi vida, por eso te pido –se arrodilla enfrente de Kazemaru- que te cases conmigo ¿aceptas? –le muestra la cajita roja con un anillo de compromiso dentro.

Kazemaru: -no le llegaba las palabras a la boca de este, simplemente la emoción lo invadía, cuando reacciono de nuevo se le formo una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojos le empezaron a salir lágrimas pero de felicidad, se paró del sofá y se agacho para estar a la altura del moreno- sí, acepto casarme contigo –abraza al peli-crema.

Goenji: -correspondió al cálido abrazo del peli-azul, se separaron y coloco el anillo en el dedo de Ichirouta- te amo.

Kazemaru: yo también te amo –le deposita un corto pero dulce beso en los labios contrarios- yo también te tengo un regalo –se levanta del suelo y agarra su mochila, abre uno de los bolsillos laterales de dicho objeto y saca una pequeña pero larga caja blanca con un lazo rojo y se lo entrega a su ahora prometido- te amo tanto Shuuya.

Goenji: gracias Ichirouta –le da un beso apasionado teniendo al menor en sus brazos, se separaron por la falta de aire uniéndolos un fino hilo de saliva.

Kazemaru: ábrelo, es un regalo especial.

Goenji: está bien –haciéndole caso a su peli-azul, le quito el lazo rojo y abrió la pequeña cajita encontrándose 2 collares con la mitad de un corazón en cada cadena- esta hermoso, te quiero.

Kazemaru: aún hay más, sigue revisando.

Goenji: -debajo de los collares había un papel mache azul, dicho papel envolvía un objeto que el peli-crema saco, cuando lo desenvolvió y al ver lo que era se quedó impactado- I…Ichi-routa tu es..estas.

Kazemaru: -afirmo con la cabeza, tomo una de las manos de Shuuya y la llevo hasta su estómago- si amor, vamos a ser papás.

Goenji: -los ojos del peli-crema se cristalizaron al saber que el menor está esperando un bebe con la prueba de embarazo positiva que tenía en su mano- gracias –abraza a Kazemaru y empieza a salir lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos- gracias, seremos una familia y cuidare de ustedes.

Ambos pasaron el mejor San Valentín en especial el goleador no solo por estar con Ichirouta si no que este acepto casarse con él y formarían una familia junto con él bebe que espera el menor, la creatura es una prueba del amor de ambos y ahora les espera un futuro donde su vida ya no será de dos si no de tres.

EL FIN


End file.
